


From Underground to Over Clouds

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as "Well, that date escalated quickly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Underground to Over Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings~  
> Not how I expected to delve into bokuaka but I hope you enjoy this little fic~  
> (written for [ Basedbokut](http://basedbokut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I hadn't expected it to get this long orz)

 

“It’s not that far yet to the observatory! Then we’ll get to see all of the owls!”

Akaashi smiled. It had been a while since they could go out on one of these little adventures together.

“Bokuto-san please be-“The words he had been going to say cut short for a gasp of surprise as the ground fell out from under him. He landed hard on one ankle before rolling to one side, clutching it in pain.

“Akaashi? Where did you go-OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Bokuto’s head popped into view, frantic and concerned.

“I’m… fine, mostly. I hurt my ankle on the way down, go up to the observatory and get help!”

“No way! I’m coming down to help!”

“Bokuto-san wait!” It was too late, Bokuto already was dropping down beside him, rolling as he hit the ground and springing back to his feet.

“Akaashi, Akaashi can you move at all?” He tried flexing his ankle and let out a low whimper of pain that shot up his leg. He shook his head and Bokuto pouted a little, glancing back up to the hole through which they fell.

“Where are we anyway?” Bokuto asked, trotting a few steps in either direction from where they fell. Akaashi shuffled around into a more comfortable position before answering

“It seems like a cave of some sort.”

The sky darkened above. Thunder boomed. Akaashi wondered if a thunderstorm had been in the weather report that morning.

“We gotta move you Akaashi, or else you’ll get soaked!” Without so much as a ‘by your leave’ Bokuto scooped him up in his arms princess-style and carried him down one of the branches.

“Bokuto-san, wait, you don’t even know where you’re going!”

“It’s fine, I have really good night vision and I’ve got an idea anyway!” Akaashi felt Bokuto squeeze him closer to his chest in what probably was meant to be a reassuring gesture. Dirt gave way to stone and it grew harder to see anything the further they moved from the hole. When Bokuto paused to stare at a streach of wall he began to get nervous.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto made a noise in the back of his throat and nodded to the wall before turning his head to Akaashi, an apologetic smile on his face.

“This will do. Sorry Akaashi but I gotta put you down for a moment.”

“What? How will this do anything? Bokuto-san please explain what is going on.”

Bokuto set him down and took a few short strides to the other wall. He pressed his hands against the flat wall of the cave. With his tongue peeking out as he concentrated, Bokuto let out a shout of excitement that echoed through the cavern.

"Watch this Akaashi!"

He hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t silver, yellow and white lines spiraled outwards. They grew in such a way that Akaashi could only stare, following along the cracks and crevices. The tendrils branched out from the crevices and spiraled tighter to form a doorway framed on either side of trees made from the spiraling lines of light.

Akaashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, pain in his ankle forgotten as he stared in amazement.

"It’s really cool isn't it Akaashi?"

He looked to Bokuto and his eyes widened. Bokuto was glowing with the same spiraling marks forming intricate patterns across his skin. The lines weren't as bright as they were on the cave wall, but he could see the faint glow beneath Bokuto's white shirt from where it disappeared beneath the fabric only to reappear wherever Akaashi looked.

"Come on Akaashi! Let’s get your leg treated ASAP!"

"Bokuto-san what-"

The protests died as Bokuto scooped him up into his arms again and began to run at the doorway. Akaashi closed his eyes, arms clinging to Bokuto's neck, waiting for the impact that would crush him-

And then there was wind rushing past his face. HE chanced a glance and regretted it immediately. They were falling through the sky, heading for a grassy hilltop covered in flowers.

"Woohooo!! Akaashi look at this view! It's amazing!"

"Bokuto-san we're going to crash!" Akaashi shouted back, face turned to Bokuto’s chest.

He heard a high pitched whistling sound and Bokuto's arms tightened their grip on his back and knees. There was a slight jerking motion, and then the falling sensation leveled off and he chanced a glance. Massive grey and white wings that seemed to glow with an inner light along the spines of each feather were carrying them. His gaze shifted to Bokuto's face, which was turned to face him, teeth bared in a face splitting grin. 

"Isn't it amazing?"

The patterns on his face shifted with every word he spoke. Turning to look over his shoulder, Akaashi gasped.

They were soaring towards a scene that seemed to have been taken out of a Tolkien movie. A grand building with an exterior seemingly made of pillars and woven railings surrounding the many balconies jutting out of the sides. A waterfall fell from the tall cliff side nearby, cascading down to a flowing river that curved around the building and had bridges with more woven railing crossing over it from the castle to the village on the other side. People bustled about, a few pointing out the pair of them and several shouts just made it to Akaashi's ears.

"He's back!"

"Bokuto-san is back!"

"He’s returned at last!"

“Does this mean that-“

Bokuto took them higher up before Akaashi could catch the last part, but for some reason Bokuto’s ears were tinted red beneath the thin tendrils of the markings. He flew them up to one of the upper balconies on the side that faced the waterfall. He carefully maneuvered his way underneath the canopy that kept the balcony cool and stepped inside the open doors.

“I’m ba-ack! Hey, Elder Em are you in? I hope you’re in because I kind of need some help here!”

“What did you do this time you-oh!”

The elder stepped out from behind a gauzy curtain in a long white v-neckline top that was belted at the waist. They wore a short black coat, he wasn’t sure if it could be called a coat so much as a shrug, with three vertical stripes on the sleeves. A pair of yellow triangles curved up from the armpit area up to where it was pinned together with a great silver owl that had its wings spread to either side of the shrug. The pants were simple black with yellow panels on either side, gathering just above the knee with a tight fitting end that went below the knee. A cape with a feathered trim where it rested on their shoulders was gold lined black, flowing behind them in a way that gave the illusion of feathers. A great horned owl mask hid their face, though Akaashi could see long brown hair tied into an intricate braid.

“Who might this be?”

Akaashi felt Bokuto cling him slightly tighter to his chest.

“This is Akaashi Keiji and I accidentally got him hurt and he needs help and also I gotta ask you something but not right now Akaashi needs help!”

The elder nodded and turned, gesturing them forward with a hand that had several rings upon it, a few with chains connecting to a thick gemmed cuff around their wrist. Bokuto followed carefully, the tips of his ears the faintest of pinks and the odd patterns re shaping themselves. It was slightly disconcerting, so Akaashi turned his attention to where they were going. He noticed the elder’s cape had a slit up the back, revealing the gold underlining in a triangular shape. There was an odd symbol embroidered into the triangle, he just couldn’t place it.

“Bokuto, leave him in here for the moment. Ni-chi will take care of his injuries while we speak.

\--

“Bokuto-san? Is something wrong?”

They were in a different set of rooms. Akaashi lay on one of the chaise lounges, ankle having had an odd goop smeared on before it was securely wrapped. He had been offered a change of clothing and accepted, changing into dark grey pants that gathered below his knee and an off white shirt that clung just slightly to his frame. It had sleeves that came to a point on the backs of his palms and held flat by a small loop around each middle finger. Simple embroidery stood out along the hem of both shirt and pants, more intricately worked on the points of the sleeves and where his collar met in a small V.

Bokuto had also changed out of his dirty clothing and into a different set as well. The light colored shirt bared his shoulders, but wide sleeves that gathered in embroidered gold cuffs at his wrists were secured by a band around each bicep. It belted at the waist and the hem fell further in the back than the front. His pants were tight, forming to his legs and ending just below the knee with more golden embroidery. Bokuto had traded his hiking boots for a pair of soft canvas shoes like the ones Akaashi now wore, black with gold flourishes along the side and top.

“Bokuto-san?”

Taking a deep breath, Bokuto took one step back and slid his left foot forward, not quite setting it flat on the floor. The light clink of the bangles circling his ankles seemed loud in the quiet room. He was looking to the floor, a faint pink high on his cheekbones and so faint Akaashi thought that if he wasn’t trying to make eye contact he would have missed it.

“Akaashi…”

Bokuto bent deeply at the waist, folding himself against his outstretched leg. He turned his palms upward from where they had hung on either side of his ankle. With deliberate movements, he raised them to the ceiling, in the process shifting his weight forward in order to rise up on the ball of his foot in one fluid motion.

From that moment, it was a combination of a series of poses, linked by flowing movements. The fabric of the sleeves rippled in the wind caused by Bokuto’s movements as he spun and reached out, twisting his body to various forms. There was no music to be heard, even the waterfall that could be seen outside the balcony doors seemed far off in the distance. There was probably no music out there that could match the passion Bokuto displayed in his performance.

Akaashi stared, caught speechless for the second time in under two hours. It seemed whenever he and Bokuto met glances, be it for a brief moment as his head whipped around in a series of tight turns or as he held still in poses that seemed solely for the purpose of accenting certain parts. Those tight pants really did emphasize his legs as nicely as the long knee guards did.

Striding forward, Bokuto paused and laced his fingers behind him. Once more he bent double, standing just before the chaise on which Akaashi lay on. This time however, as Bokuto slid out one foot before him, he didn’t stop part way. He sank down into a full split, hands unlacing from behind and bringing them around to meet at his outstretched ankle, loosely clenched right on top of palm down left.

“Bokuto-san?”

Like fluid he maneuvered to one knee, meeting Akaashi’s eyes with a gaze that tried to say everything.

“Keiji.”

Bokuto’s voice was soft, but deeper. Bokuto uncurled his fingers and raised the silver ring between two of his fingers. Akaashi’s eyes widened as Bokuto took a breath before speaking again.

“Akaashi Keiji, will you be my mate?”

\--

“Is this really necessary?” Akaashi asked dryly as he pinched the semi-transparent fabric of the veil pinned to his hair between his fingers, holding it up to inspect the tiny gems hanging from the edging. Giving a look over to where Bokuto shuffled in excitement got him nowhere. Wings that were still out from a flight that was supposed to have calmed him down were fluttering to the point that anyone could see it took him a visible effort to keep them from spreading out and knocking things over.  

“It’ll be worth it trust me Akaa-Keiji.” At that he settled down slightly, if only for a moment to blush and give him a cheek splitting grin that he returned slightly.

“Trust me.”

So trust him he did. At first he had thought it was because he was to be the ‘bride’, but that went out when Bokuto donned a similar, but shorter veil over his own head, giving him a grin. He’d had to put away his wings, a quick process of them folding as tight as they could and snuffing out as easily as though a switch had been flicked off.

It was a small affair, only them, the Elder and two hooded and masked apprentices kneeling to either side. The room they entered had a golden sun overlapped by a white marble moon inlaid on the dark blue floor and surrounded by stars. Deep blue curtains that were almost black ran from the ceiling to trail on the floor in between two curved pillars.

“Bokuto.” The mask of the Elder was golden, a single yellow gem was set into the forehead. The elder had the hood of their cloak drawn up as well. Many golden bangles clinked together as the elder raised their hands to perform some gestures.

 “Akaashi-san.”

They joined hands, Bokuto looking down the short gap made shorter by the slight heel to Akaashi’s shoes. He heard the Elder muttering behind the mask. The candles in their niches between the pillars snuffed out, leaving them in darkness. He squeezed their joined hands tighter and felt Bokuto squeeze back.

“Release, Bokuto.”

On cue, Bokuto let loose his wings. The zipping threads of light drew lines in the air behind him, feathers filling in as fast as the light could zip through the air. He held them outspread though, instead of folding them neatly against his back as he usually would have. The golden patterns that curled about his skin bloomed on the exposed parts of his hands and neck. They curled up along his jawline, dissappearing into his spiked hair to curl across his forehead and come to a point at the curve of his nose as if to take the place of a crown.

“Pulse.”

Bokuto’s hands gripped Akaashi’s tighter and Akaashi thought he heard a drumbeat, before he realized that it was his own heart he was hearing pounding in his ears. Shivers ran down his spine and back up. His toes were clenching in the shoes, collar too tight, he couldn’t –

“Breathe.”

Air rushed out of Akaashi in a shuddering gasp like he had been punched. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping onto Bokuto’s hands for all he could.

“First beat. The flame alights.”

Warmth. There was warmth coursing under Akaashi’s skin. When he opened his eyes, he could see that a smile replaced the tense look Bokuto had had on his face moments prior to Akaashi closing his eyes.

“Second beat. The glow brightens.”

Was it just him or was the room getting brighter. Bokuto’s eyes were shining in a light that had to be coming from behind him but how…

Akaashi glanced over his shoulder and through the sheer veil, saw threads of light weaving their way through the air behind him. The trails had filled in the secondary feathers and were working steadily on the massive primary wings. A nervous excitement bubbled in his stomach as another wave of shudders coursed through his body.

“Bond together the sign of your unity.”

Bokuto’s grin looked fit to split his face as he slid the ring out of his pocket and onto Akaashi’s left hand, curled designs gracing his own skin with a faint glow. He smiled back, doing the same to Bokuto. The shivers that had raced up his spine left him in such a rush that he took another deep breath, clinging to Bokuto’s hands as they laced their fingers together once more. Not being able to help the urge to look over his shoulder once more.

Third beat, the souls entwine.”

The feathers that filled in the light lines were primarily black, but a few of the largest secondary feathers were a brilliant white. Looking at Bokuto’s outstretched wings as they framed him, Akaashi’s eyes widened at the sight of jet black feathers folded in a sharp contrast from the grey and white.

“Embrace. Let all know that you are bonded.”

Whatever thought train Akaashi had been on, it came to a screeching halt as Bokuto’s arms found their way around his waist to pull him up into a kiss, one hand tangling into his hair. Akaashi’s own arms curled around Bokuto just as tight as they kissed. He could feel his wings quivering with the effort of remaining still in his excitement.

“Take flight, and soar above the clouds.”

Light began to fill the room behind their closed eyelids. When they opened their eyes, breath coming deep and smiles crossing both their faces they were alone in the small chamber. A breeze came in through the open doors revealed by the tied back curtains.

“Keiji.”

“Koutarou”

Twin flushes crossed their cheeks for a moment, but neither noticed. Hand in hand, they stepped out onto the balcony.

“It’s perfect weather for a flight, wouldn’t you say?”

Both pairs of wings flexed, spread and in the span of a beat, they were riding the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well, that did escalate quickly."  
> -Someone who read this, probably.
> 
> "What happens when they have to go back after being gone for who knows how long?"  
> It's like Narnia. you can spend years inside and maybe only minutes will have passed outside. 
> 
> "Wait, Akaashi doesn't know how to fly though."  
> Me: shhhh
> 
> Thank you for reading~  
> All art was drawn by me


End file.
